1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a vibration control method in the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch panel used by a user to operate objects displayed in a screen after the display screen being directly touched by the user is frequently mounted in small-sized electronic devices and automatic transaction devices. By using the touch panel, an intuitive operation feeling is realized and an advantage of being able to easily perform operations even for a user who is unfamiliar with operations of a keyboard, keypad or the like is achieved. In some recent electronic devices, when the user operates a touch panel, a display object displayed in the screen is moved or predetermined processing is performed by the movement operation.
In connection with such a technology, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-149312 discloses a technology to provide a vibration to an electronic device in accordance with behavior of a display object. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-86711 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-309962 disclose a technology to change a vibration amount in accordance with the position on the touch panel touched by the user. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-149197 discloses a technology to gradually change the vibration amount after the time when the touch panel is touched by the user until processing corresponding to a touch operation is determined. Thus, the operation feeling of the user can be improved by combining touch panel operations and vibration.